In Light and Darkness
by Kur0shiro
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata has been in love with him for years, finally confesses and gets rejected. She would have thought it was the end of her, but realizes it's just a new start as she learns to appreciate and love someone else. SasuHina, minor NaruSaku
1. One: To Fall into Darkness

_**" **__On that day, my heart crumbled in silence  
Even though I scream at being broken, inerasable memories and  
Darkness flow into my eyes  
And I sink into tomorrow whose colors can't even be seen anymore "_**  
- Colors of the Heart by UVERworld - **

**Prologue: To fall into darkness**

It was a sunny and bright day for the rest of the Konoha village. Its inhabitants leading a carefree day, the birds happily singing songs of gratitude for a new morning, the wind gently caressing each and everything it could touch, and the trees that seemed to dance and entertain the people who walked the many paths in the village.

But for Hyuuga Hinata, a petite girl adorned with beautiful, long, jet-black hair and very much blessed with womanly features, she could die any moment. She wistfully walked the populated streets of Konoha and tried to hold back her tears, which was so hard for she felt like it just reached her container's limit.

Her lips gently moved as she whispered to the wind: "I should have never loved him."

**- f l a s h b a c k -**

She had prepared for this day. _Prepared_ would be an understatement, actually. The Hyuuga waited for years for a moment like this to happen.

The petite Byakugan-user smiled and walked off to the direction of the Central Park. She has finally told the man who gave her the will to live and exist that she would like to meet him in a place where they could talk. Hinata longed for this day to happen. It could be her only chance to confess. This man she loved was going to a mission to a far place. God knows if he'll ever come back. It was an A-ranked mission too.

And she safely arrived in the place. Her heart could definitely jump and escape her very warm body now. She slightly shook in fears of rejection and being misunderstood.

She looked at her surroundings and saw different people, usually with someone accompanying them. Their hands fitted together beautifully… The Hyuuga heiress stared at them, she has always longed for that feeling. The feeling wherein she had someone who completed her and would be there whenever she felt down or happy.

Looking around a bit more, she caught sight of the attention-grabbing blond hair of the man she has always admired, and loved.

'_He arrived…'_ The Hyuuga smiled and waved at the man now approaching her. She could die a happy woman now. Well, she could die after she confesses, she thought.

"Sorry Hinata-chan! I got held up! You know Kakashi-sensei. Always late…" The loud-mouthed blond grinned at her, making her more nervous.

"Ah… I-it's okay, Naruto-kun." She managed to tell him, even stuttering in the process. She thought she already left that habit in the past, after she became a chuunin.

"So, what's up?" Uzumaki Naruto, the man who possessed the power of the nine-tailed fox or the _Kyuubi_ and also the man of Hinata's affections asked the blushing maiden in front of him.

"Ano… Uh, I wanted to tell you this a long, long time ago, Na-naruto-kun." She started, blushing madly. The heiress started to play with the hems of her cream-colored jacket, refusing to look at Naruto in the eye.

"Are you sick, Hinata-chan? You look so pale…" He placed his warm hand against her forehead and looked at her. These actions made her feel even hotter and broke free from the hands of her heart's captor.

"No! I… I want to tell you… that… that I love you… I love you, Naruto-kun." She managed to blurt out. Her heart was racing fast. Definitely fast. She could feel it without even touching her chest.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. I knew that. But…" The spiky-haired blond told her, his voice changed. It was more serious now.

"I love Sakura-chan. I always loved her, even if she decided to give her heart to that Sasuke-bastard." He told her truthfully. Naruto was always the straight-forward type of person. He always said what he wanted to say and no one could really change that.

These pierced the heart of Hyuuga Hinata. His words charged like a poison-laced arrows that could kill her. Her eyes started to water, she couldn't endure this anymore.

'_I should have never hoped that my feelings would be reciprocated anyway..._' She thought dejectedly.

"Sorry Hinata." He broke the silence and looked at her in the eyes.

"No, Naruto-kun. **I**'m sorry. I should have known." She tried to smile even though the tears were starting to flood her vision. The heart-broken girl could not stop it, it wasn't as easy as fighting those bandits in her common missions. This revelation proved to hurt more than those bruised she receive as punishment from his father.

"B-but you're crying!" He told her, worrying about Hinata's feelings, something that only happened now she thought.

"I… I am just happy… For you and Sakura-chan." She managed to laugh, although obviously fake, and lowered her head.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for your time. Please… Please ta-" The Byakugan-eyed woman ran out leaving Naruto. It was too much.

If she stayed any longer, the whole village might be drowned in her salty tears. She just ran and ran… Hoping to find anything that could at least, make her smile.

**- e n d f l a s h b a c k -**

The Hyuuga was tired. This day was too much. She could have sworn the Akatsuki killing her right now would be better. Better than being rejected by the man she has admired for years.

And she ran again, hoping not to see the orange-clad shinobi today. Not now. If ever she saw him, she might just die of heart attack.

'_Speak of the devil._' Her eyes began to lose the ability to see. Did the gods hate her so much? First, she was an official failure. Second, she wasn't comparable to the other girls of her batch. Third, she was soon to be dethroned of her Hyuuga heiress title and be probably wed off to a wealthy landlord in order to compensate for her failure. And now, she's face to face with the man who, unknowingly, shattered her hard to a million- no, a billion pieces?

"Hinata… I'm so sorry." The blond apologized.

She was so tired… She can't let her feelings get the best of her again, right? And so she ran with all her might. And with all her tears fogging up her lavender-tinted eyes, she hit the man. Hard. Really hard.

And it hurt. It really hurt. Now, not only her heart bled, but her whole body felt weightless. It can't be… She can't die by just colliding with another person right? Maybe this is a technique or a spell...

Before anything else could enter her mind, her world turned pitch-black. She felt… dead. And silence engulfed her. Her head hurt. Her body ached like hell.

And she ultimately fell to a world void of light... And life.

**- t o b e c o n t i n u e d -**

Hiya! I… just wanted to write something Naruto-related after reading a lot of Hinata stories -_ahemSasuHinaahem_- :p Haha. I don't know but this would probably be a SasuHina as well and NaruSaku. But before the fluff, it would be hardships. 8D Haha!

Please review and tell me what you think! And if you have anything you want to see, tell me and I would try my best to add it. Thanks!

**-- Kur0shiro xx**


	2. Two: A Hint of Light

I am so sorry for it has been **SO** long since I updated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed even though I'm the laziest author ever! :D So here it is— the awaited chapter two of Light and Darkness!

By the way, this is after the time-skip and probably AU+OC-ish.

"_Should I still wait here?_

_But it'll never change anything at all._

_Because I am myself,_

_And I have to end this waiting."_

--Taiyou no Namida, NEWS

**Chapter Two: A Hint of Light**

_Unf… Wha-what happened? I blacked out then… what…_ The Hyuuga heiress opened her eyes and saw a totally different place from the park she was previously in… with Naruto. In addition, she finally confessed, but Naruto had someone he likes already, and then… everything went black.

She stood up from the bed and looked around the room. It was filled with… frog-designed stuff. Although the place was quite cute, it was… seriously untidy and… small. Nevertheless, it was livable. However, how did she ever get here?

As if on cue, as she turned around, she laid her eyes on a person who possessed the same purely white eyes she thought she had and saw that it was… her? Hinata Hyuuga? Then who was she?

"Ehhhhh? Ehhh?" she grabbed on to her clothing and touched an unfamiliar garment caressing her body. It was… orange? She rushed in front of the mirror and saw that yes, she was not only wearing Naruto's, yes, **the **Naruto Uzumaki, clothes but she also had his face, his arms, his… whole body. She freaked out even more. Her eyes even started to water now. This whole situation is just… crazy!

"Oh! You are now awake, I see!" He smiled even though the Hyuuga was obviously near tears -- and was in his body.

"Ahahaha… What a situation we're in…" The boy trapped inside the Hyuuga's body nervously laughed then continued, "At least you were asleep the whole time! You would not want to see what happened earlier when I brought you here Hinata-chan, or should I say Naruto… Everyone was reaaally staring at us." The Uzumaki laughed.

Hinata imagined herself carrying Naruto around and truly, that was a sight quite laughable yet amazing in its own way. Especially when the whole village of Konoha knew she liked the Uzumaki. She found herself wanting to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Uhm… Do you know what happened?" She fought the tears that were coming out of Naruto's eyes and asked the man who was trapped inside her own body.

"Honestly, no… I was thinking of asking Tsunade but I do not think she is here now. You are a student of hers too, right? Together with Sakura-chan?" his (her?) cheeks flushed in a crimson shade as he spoke of the name.

_Sakura-san eh…_ She thought to herself, _I guess I'll never beat her in Naruto-kun's heart_…

"Ah… So… What do we do now? Hina— I mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata, trapped in Naruto's body, asked.

"I guess we have to bear this for a little longer and errrr, live each others' life? Ahahaha…" He fretfully answered the question of the obviously troubled heiress.

Hinata shifted the weight of her body in a different foot nervously. She cannot bear this longer… More time with the person who she loved but dumped her for someone else. As nice as she is, this is just impossible, she thought.

Silence.

"What about searching in the library? We can maybe ask some elders or Shizune or some one… any one…" she was starting to get desperate.

"I guess we should, Hinata-chan! Well, before that… Does this mean that I will have to be like… you? And you have to be like me?" Naruto asked her.

"Eh? Uhm, I guess so… But how…" the Hyuuga answered the Uzumaki.

"Maybe we should spend sometime together first. We have to be each other, after all." His smile, although it was being done in her body, just seemed so Naruto-like. Seeing her face brighten up like the sun, like Naruto, made her smile as well.

Hinata then blushed deep crimson. She could not help it! Moreover, she was in Naruto's body too…

"Ehhh? Are you sick?" He rushed over Hinata and placed his hand over her forehead. _Only if I was this strong, then maybe Naruto-kun would have liked me…_ Hinata's thoughts wandered over the possibilities.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. Let's do our best being each other, okay? We really can't let someone know that we are trapped in another's body." Her voice wanted to stutter but she successfully fought against it.

"Then… let's start adjusting now, Hinata-chan?" he grabbed her hands and rushed out the door to introduce her to his daily routines. This made Hinata's face blush even deeper.

_At the same time the two were conversing…_

"Welcome back to Konoha, Uchiha-san. Tsunade-sama is not in the Hokage office by the way. She has a meeting somewhere and will come back tomorrow." Shiratori, a new ninja assigned at the entrance of the village of Konoha greeted the newly arrived prodigy.

He nodded and proceeded inside the village.

It's been four months after he, Sasuke Uchiha, was _brought_ back by Naruto from everything he has done. Killing people, creating a new group to fight his older brother to avenge his family, turning back from his homeland… it seemed such a long time. He has lost all his purpose in life until he crossed-paths again with the man who possessed the power of the nine-tailed fox inside him.

They fought well with each other, but it seemed that the persistence and determination Naruto had was still more than enough to bring him back _home_. However, he was thankful although it seemed disgraceful to a man of his caliber.

As to speak of the devil, Naruto appeared… being dragged by a girl ("…Was that the Hyuuga girl?" "Eh, isn't **he** supposed to drag the girl? Not the other way around?" "It's Naruto and Hinata-san? … Eh, they are together?") behind. Because of curiosity, Sasuke started to walk in the direction the two have run to since he had nothing else to do because Tsunade, who ordered him to do a delivery mission to some obsolete village far away, was not in Konoha at this moment.

**- t o b e c o n t i n u e d -**

So… as crappy as that was, I am afraid that is it! Tune in for the next chapters, okay? In addition, please review. A simple comment makes me a happy person!


	3. Three: Clouds overhead

_You're my first love; the person that taught me love._

_never forget you,_

_I remember you... I remember only you._

**TTL (Time to Love) – T-ara and Supernova**

**Chapter Three: Clouds overhead**

It was not surprising for the library staff and its regulars to see the Hyuuga heiress visit the place for she almost always spent her free time researching alone in the library. They would usually see her browsing through medical and historical books in solitary confinement in the farthest end of the library that was reserved for noble clans, such as the Hyuugas. Having access to some of the rarest books, she used it to her advantage to enrich what she knew so she would be more apt to be under Tsunade. Especially since it was only recently that she was appointed to such's tutelage.

But today it was different for she was with the nine-tailed fox's container, Naruto Uzumaki, who would not be caught dead entering the library to _read_. Everyone just stared in wonder at the unlikely pair and how the girl could have dragged the rather illiterate boy to go to the library with her.

"Ehh... Who would have known this place existed in Konoha?" Naruto genuinely looked at wonder at the ceiling-high bookshelves decked with probably a million books as well as scrolls that he could have sworn to be older than his age... times ten.

"...But the ramen shop you frequent is a few minutes away..." Hinata whispered to herself as she instructed Naruto, who was still in her body to ask the librarian to grant them access to the nobilty-exclusive part of the library, reminding him to act as demure as he could. She smiled to herself as she watched him in her body desperately trying to mimic the way she spoke and her mannersims. She was secretly pleased that Naruto did know how she conversed, how she moved...

She almost slapped herself for thinking of the situation in such a way because she knew she had to give up on him already, especially if she wanted to get out of the situation they were in.

"Hey, let's go!"

Her trance was broken by Naruto's... no, HER voice calling out to her.

'_I should really get used to this..._' she again sighed to herself as she followed Naruto.

* * *

'_The Hyuuga girl and that dobe?_' Sasuke asked no one in particular as he lazily followed the trail of the oddly-paired couple.

When Naruto brought him back to Konoha, he could remember everyone who he passed by to either glare at him with daggers or scramble apart and go as far away from the Uchiha. He could not blame them, it was his fault that Konoha sustained more damage during that war that eventually took the lives of too many people. He never planned on repenting because that was part of his 'revenge' or _selfishness_, as the Uzumaki told to his face months ago.

After a few months of getting by though, they started to look at him with less contempt and more predominantly pity. Not that he was asking for it. He was often out of the village to do missions (always alone) and when he arrives, he just asks to be assigned another so he could leave the next day. Tsunade once asked him to take less and rest sometimes but he retaliated and told her that it would be best for him and the people if he was not there. Though he knew Tsunade has not entirely forgiven him, he could tell that the hospitality and concern she displayed was not of ill-thoughts for she treated everyone equally.

As Sasuke arrived in front of the library, he shrugged and thought of whether to follow them inside or do something else. He decided on the latter and walked back to eat in a ramen stand instead.

* * *

"Have you found anything, Naruto-kun?" Hinata carried another pile of books on top of the huge mahogany table. On top of it lie books, some of which were scattered and opened while some were on a pile.

"...Oh! You're back...!" Naruto was blushing fervently (in her body, she thought) as he hurriedly hid the book he was reading but Hinata was fast enough to grab the book.

"...Icha-Icha Paradise, eh..." Hinata silently fumed as she kept the book hidden under the pile of books she has just brought with her.

"Sorry Hinata! I was just surprised they had those in the library!" Naruto awkwardly blushed as he hurriedly grabbed a random book that was closest to his seat and started reading before the raven-haired girl could even reprimand him for slacking off when they were both in trouble if they could not find a cure for the predicament they were in.

They never speak again of the incident and start re-reading the flaky and crusty scrolls and books Hinata brought to their table.

* * *

After four ('_or was it five?_' Hinata mused) hours of browsing through different jutsu books and even medicinal books, they could not find any case that was related to what they were experiencing right now.

"Do you want to come back tomorrow instead?" Naruto offered the dejected Hyuuga who was still reading a book. She looked up and apologized to the man in who possessed her body at the moment.

"I'm really sorry this had to happen, Naruto-kun... If only I did not..." She trailed off as she closed the book and stood up to ask the roving librarian to not touch the table they were using for they will be back tomorrow.

As the librarian assured her that it will be done, she could not help but slightly cry at how things have happened. '_It must be a weird sight_.' Hinata told herself. The forever hard-headed and strong-willed Uzumaki had tears forming on his eyes, and she was glad not a lot of people were present or else it would be a field day for them to criticize Naruto. She wiped her (his?) tears and puffed her cheeks. '_I have to be strong._'

* * *

When she woke up, she was greeted by a messenger informing her (Naruto, actually) that Tsunade requests his aid for an upcoming mission. After she acknowledges the report, the messenger disappears as she assesses the situation.

She was glad that there was not much people in the Hyuuga house as she accompanied Naruto to her house, now his ('_Just for the mean time_,' she hoped), last night. It was good that the day passed by without gaining too much attention; they were just too careful and did not want to have anyone else finding out about their current state of being swapped.

Hinata totally forgot about how Naruto has built a reputation of being a very good ninja and thus would have a lot of missions lined up for completion. But she could not just sigh and ignore every summon. She decided to tell Naruto about the impending trip after she visits the hokage.

"...We... are going together?" Hinata stuttered as Tsunade told her of Naruto's mission.

It was nothing much, just a noble family requesting bodyguards. Tsunade explained to her that they would have sent someone else, but their head was just too paranoid and asked for Anbu level ones. "Such a pain in the ass, seriously..." Tsunade shrugged.

"Sasuke just arrived from a mission so why not let you two go on one together? Isn't that a great chance for you to catch up on the times?" the female hokage beamed to the nervous Hinata who was slowly regretting not telling the real owner of the body about this request.

- t o b e c o n t i n u e d -

_AND I LIVEEE! Yes, I'm so sorry for neglecting this story for two years (believe it or not, it's been that long...) and giving you a crappy update too. I just realized that this story will be progressing very slowly, the way I plot out the events XD But at least I am trying my best to keep everyone in character? :\ Leave me reviews please! That'd get my lazy ass to write faster! :P_


End file.
